The New Proxy
by NightShade1002
Summary: The world is full of many bad people in the disguise of cheerful happy humans, however Arana a young teen sees them for what they really are... demons. Many of them are without regard to innocent lives, Arana loathes them all, but in order to beat them she has to become one...


The hauntingly blank look never wavered in Arana's mismatched eyes despite her previous housing arrangements which was as gruesome as anything could ever get, even with her being lead down a disgustingly white sanitary hallway in a straitjacket and jumpsuit underneath of it and chains hindering her ever movement so she could not escape.

And lets not forget the four burly men surrounding her all the while holding anesthetic shots ready to subdue her should she prove to be troublesome at any moment, but despite all this she kept the gleam in her eye hidden, she would get out and she would make all those who have wronged her pay dearly for it. It wouldn't take long that much she knew already.

She didn't put up a fight when as she was being escorted to her padded cell. Keeping her eyes set straight in front of her and she gave the impression that there was no way that she was in some way memorizing the way that they had came along with other routes she could take. A snarl was bubbling below the surface of her face one that she steadfastly pushed down refusing to let her façade slip. The fools thought that the doctors had broken her she would show them..._broken.._ She was not broken, far from it in fact. She would escape this temporary arrangement and make all those demons pay for the torment they have put her through. She would make them feel her pain ten fold!

The rage Arana felt inside did not show on her face and he men escorting her saw no change in her facial expression , after all it was impossible for her to even show anything now.

While she was quietly simmering in her silent and unnoticed rage they arrived at a room that was equipped with a key code pad lock on the front of the door, a plain white wire frame bed, simple iron platted toilet, and wash white sink that looked to have been stained and clumsily bleached back.

Finally she lifted her head and found to her delight that there was at least a small window at the very top of the wall with three thin iron bars, shuffling into the medium sized room that was getting very cramped with the small thin figured girl and four men inside she waited for one of the men to removed the chains. When he did Arana blankly looked at the floor once again putting on the perfect mask of the broke little girl, the stocky men shot her one last clearly uneasy glance as they existed the room clearly unnerved by the eerie silence of both the room and Arana.

When the door finally shut she instantly snapped her right eye shut and the left brown colored eye flared in a rich golden color as their heat waves appeared to her through the solid walls of the room, slowly but surely they were moving away from her room the detached look on her face never faltered as Arana's left eye watched with disinterest as her guards kept walking until they were out of the hall that they had just came down. Her left eye quickly glanced around trying to sense if any others would intrude or enter her room and finally it came to a stop as she was assured that nobody would bother her anytime soon, Arana finally let her entire body relax while a small sigh come from her mouth.

Finally she was away from the prying eyes of the doctors finally she could relax. Arana stood up and stretched her sore aching muscles before with a new found curiosity, walking over to check out the small barred up window and found that it would allow some sunlight to filter through it.

The faint scent well as the smell of fresh forest air blew through making the tight feeling in her stomach unknot itself, standing on her tippy-toes she tried to get a better sight of what she assumed would be a small patch of woodlands and was met with the view of acres and acres of woodlands.

It was probably the most beautiful thing she had ever seen in her short life the eerily peaceful forest had a sense of undergoing foreboding to it, but that was nearly all washed away by how vast it was. The woodlands held her gaze for nearly ten minutes until a strange hot itching feeling spread across the back of her neck, it felt like she was almost being watched by someone or something.

Ignorance she hated that word so very much, just as much as being unaware of something, Arana determined to figure out what or who was spying on her once again closed her right eye.

The breathtaking forest did not disappoint as the sight of an impossibly tall figure reaching up easy to the height of the trees showed itself to her. He or **it** seemed to be completely at ease with his surroundings, also he seemed to be staring down at the forest as another heat wave this time of a simple ordinary human was walking through the forest. This time the welcoming sense that the forest gave off changed completely into something malicious, the human didn't even have a second before the creature had struck.

The now dead human with his body temperature rapidly cooling was impaled on a tree branch.

The tall man seemed to gaze at his piece of work with a mocking yet innocent child like curiosity before ever so slowly tilting his head up and meeting Arana's one-eyed stare. Time seemed to stand still for her as an unearthly chill crept up her spine and within that one moment of locked gazes she felt a wave of something cold come over her as the area around the tall thing darkened at the same time it felt as if she had caught a horrible case of the flu and had the chills, Arana shuddered and re-opened her right eye returning the other eye to it's natural color, she slowly stepped away from the window not sure just what that **thing **that had killed that man was and what it had just done to her but she did not like it one bit that was for certain, Arana's back then hit something and a tight constricting feeling wrapped itself around her chest like a boa constrictor and squeezed until her lips let out little puffs of air. She closed my eyes and sought the calmness that she had once before had and quickly turned around to face what ever Arana had bumped into.

The sight of the pale ivory sink greeted me..._Did that mean?..Am I really just alone?_ Her mouth mentally dropped a little before quirking into a smile at the thought of being scared of a harmless sink.

Shaking her head at her own idiocy Arana went back to her own bed to lay down, closing her eyes she hoped to get an peaceful uninterrupted sleep, but knowing her and her mind that would never happen.

Once she reopened them she knew that she had been right when a warm earthy smelling breeze hit her, just as she had opened her eyes she was on her feet in a matter of seconds paranoia raced through her veins making her see and hear everything around her. Shock, awe, and amazement bubbled below the surface of her blank expressionless face, she was in a forest and not just any forest **the** forest just outside of her window the forest that he dwelled in. Arana tensed waiting for him to show up and dispatch her the same way he had done the person who had entered the forest. She waited and waited yet the attack never came, instead of relaxing like anybody else would do she remained wired ready to bolt as she slowly took the place in the forest in, it had looked dark and eerie from her small window but from down here inside the forest still had an awe-inspiring look to it.

The low setting sun was filtering perfectly through the high lush green canopy above her leaving her bathed in it's shadows as the sound of a swiftly moving stream was heard in the distance, there weren't any birds chirping and the rustling of the animals was no where to be heard normally that would classify as strange or creepy but Arana just found it oddly relaxing, for once her head was clear and she could think.

She walked forward towards the echoing sounds of the gushing stream, finding it within a matter of minutes, when she did her breath caught in her throat as the gushing stream was lit up by a multitude of bright watery colors from the stunning way the sun was hitting each individual river pebble. The trees next to the river didn't over shadow it leaving it completely exposed to the sunlight, snapping out of her self induced shock Arana stepped forward and then sat down next to a sturdy willow tree leaning comfortably against the earthy sap smelling trunk, the rhythmic sound of the flowing water then began to lull her into a light comfortable doze.

However it was one that she would soon snap out of as a huge shadow loomed over her.

The once peaceful sounds and feelings from the forest could not of vanished faster as Arana laid her bi-colored eyes on **him**. He looked to be a man with extremely long, slender arms and legs that stretched and stretched at an unnaturally long angle, the most unusual and admittedly horrifying part of him was the fact that he had no face. Just a smooth blank area of skin similar to a porcelain mask, except it wasn't a mask that much she knew. Arana just continued staring frozen in abject horror but before she could make a single sound or even move everything burned.

The trees, the grass, and everything else had caught fire in a single instance, plunging Arana's word into a terrible mix of orange and yellow that soon turned everything pitch black.

Arana quickly jerked awake patting furiously at herself as if to get the flames that did not exist off of her, Arana's breathing was labored as a cold sweat poured down her forehead and soaked the back of her shirt leaving her freezing cold and shivering. Never before through all she had endured had she encountered a dream like that.._no nightmare_...She corrected herself after she had calmed herself down. Sitting up on the stiff bed Arana rubbed her eyes tiredly trying to push the images of the burning forest and **him** back into the deep recesses of her mind. It wouldn't work for long just like with all her repressed memories but it was worth a try. Even as she was left with so many questions burning in her mind.

Who or what was the tall man in her dream... and why was he there to begin with?


End file.
